


Bad Day

by AvocadoLove



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Bedside Vigils, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoLove/pseuds/AvocadoLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt request: Bucky having one of the dark days and Tony and Steve gently wrapping him in blankets and getting him cocoa and being with him without making demands of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to arukou-arukou for the awesome prompt!

Steve walked into the penthouse bedroom and stopped, mid-step.

“Bad day?” he guessed.

Tony looked up at him from the other side of the room. His hair was disordered – not the stylish mess that was today’s style – but as if he’d been repeatedly running his fingers through it. “He said he was cold. That’s all he said, and I just–” Tony broke off and gestured, helplessly to the bed.

Bucky was all but wrapped in a cocoon of thick blankets. One hand wrapped was around an untouched mug full of something sweet-smelling – coco, maybe. It had probably been warm hours ago.

He stared out into the middle distance, completely blank-eyed.

 _Why didn’t you call me_? Steve wanted to ask, but he knew the answer. The mission had been critical, and the New Avengers needed all the help they could get. Tony could stay on the sidelines, but Steve could not.

Instead, he crawled up on the bed to join Bucky. “How long ago was that?”

“Five hours ago? Six?” Tony shrugged and ran his hand, again, through his hair. He tried, he really did, but bedside manner was not his forte.

Steve let out a sigh and untucked one of the blankets from around Bucky’s shoulders. His skin felt hot to the touch. He was roasting in there.

“Where are ya, Buck?” he asked softly.

No answer.

Bucky wasn’t catatonic. Steve knew he would follow any order given to him -– he could see and hear, but it as if the Winter Soldier programming took over, pushing Bucky to the background. He’d fight his way back – he always did – but that could be hours, or days from now.

Until then, someone had to sit with him, and wait.

“I can take over for a bit,” Steve said.

He expected Tony to jump on it – he always had a thousand things on his plate. But he shook his head. “No, I’ll stay. I’ve had JARVIS pipe a virtual desktop here – been bouncing ideas off Bucky. Great listener. Not big on the reply, but we’ll get there.”

Steve chuckled and stretched an arm out for Tony to join them. He did, snuggling close.

They settled in, eventually, Steve reading a book on one side of Bucky, Tony tapping over a tablet on the other.

Bucky never made a sound. Never spoke a word. But as the night wore on, he relaxed as if the programming was physically losing hold. His breathing deepened, and he fell into sleep.

When he woke, Steve knew, it would be their Bucky again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts always open at my fic-only Tumblr: http://stevetonybuckysammich.tumblr.com/


End file.
